The Result of Two Half-Asleep Girls at 12:10 AM
by Akika on Crack
Summary: It's just like the title says.
1. The Insanity Begins

  
You might wanna know that even though I wish I did I don't own any thing of Fushigi Yuugi. BUT Akika and Reiian are mine.  
  
(The letters with the * beside the are the actions)  
  
Akika- "Welcome to one of the most messed up fanfictions you ever. Isn't that right Reiian?"  
  
Reiian: "Dude" *burps* "I can't sleep in my room. There's no room. Dude, I can rhyme."  
  
Akika: " Another insightful moment of Reiian."   
  
Reiian: "I'm cold. Are you cold?"  
  
Akika: "No and even if I was I'm sitting next to a pile of blankets."  
  
Reiian: "Gimme!" *lunges towards blankets*  
  
Akika: *sidesteps and watches in amazement as Reiian builds a fort out of the blankets*   
" ^_^; Okay this is a strange moment."  
  
Reiian: "What? What? What?"  
  
Akika: "Isn't it about time to start the fanfic?"  
  
Reiian: "Dude, mmkay."  
  
Akika: "Alrighty then." *snaps fingers and Reiian and Akika magically appear at their school*   
  
Reiian: "Oh no! The dreaded school!"  
  
*A guy has suddenly appeared. He is chubby and wearing a business suit.*  
  
Reiian: "It's the...the...the principal!"  
  
Principal: "Hi Akika. I'll see you at church on Sunday."  
  
Akika: "Oh my" *snaps fingers* "Buh-bye." *Waves as the principal disappears*  
  
Reiian: "You know the principal?"  
  
Akika: "Scary I know. He knew my parents before I was even born. In short it's incredibly   
messed up."  
  
Reiian: "Lalalalala!" *has turned her attention to the radio, which is now playing Sister Hazel*   
  
Akika: *sighs** "Some peoples attention spans never last that long" * snaps fingers and a cat   
falls from the air landing on Reiian's face*  
  
Reiian: "ACK!" *her hand hits the button on her CD player and Sugar Ray's song* "Answer the   
Phone" comes on "Hey I like this song!" *hums the tune* *the cat has found better things to do*   
  
*Several figures suddenly appear and are shrouded in an eerie black mist*  
  
Tamahome; "Whu-? Not another fanfic!" *looks as if in deep thought* "Am I getting paid for this?"   
  
Akika: "No."  
  
Tamahome: " Then I'm going home."  
  
Akika: *snaps fingers and the portal which they all came through is closed* "Says who?"  
  
Tasuki: "Hey! Open tha' f****** thing up again!" pulls out fan* "Rekka Shinen!  
  
*A huge fireball is thrown at Akika*  
  
Akika: *snaps fingers and the fire fades away to nothing* "The power of being the writer prevails!"  
  
Reiian: "Hey! I'm a writer too! Can I do the snappy-thingey?" *snaps fingers and a pile   
of Blink182 merchandise magically appears* "Dudeness!" *puts on headphones and is oblivious   
towards what is going on around her*  
  
  
  
  
Akika: sighs "Oh well I can do this alone." *turns around and faces the group*  
  
(While Reiian was experiencing what it was like to be an author and Akika was watching her, the   
"gang" seemed to have come up with an idea) *Everyone was covering their ears except   
Amiboshi who held his flute*  
  
Amiboshi- *begins to play the song that almost killed the Suzaku warriors, but it changes to a   
slow melodic tune after Akika, once again, snaps her fingers* "No! Now we're all doomed!"  
  
Miaka- "Oh, no! What are we gonna do? Tamahome! Save me!  
  
Akika- "Wimp."  
  
Tamahome: *takes a fighting stance* "Alright! We're getting out of here!" *Runs toward Akika and  
attempts to grab hold of her*  
  
Akika: *she ducks under his arm and then grabs it, spinning him around once, then knocking his   
feet out from under him. Before he hits the ground she karate chops the back*   
  
  
Chichiri: "Hey Akika? Can I go home? no da?  
  
Akika: "Sure." *snaps fingers as portal stays open long enough for Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake,   
Miaka, Chiriko, and Hotohori to escape. Leaving Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tasuki, and the unconscious   
Tamahome*   
*Walks over to Reiian and takes her earphones off* "Anything you wanna add?"  
  
Reiian: "Sure." *snaps fingers and a portal opens, out falls Taylor*  
  
Akika: " Um this is a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, not a Reiian/Taylor romance fic."  
  
Reiian: "So? This is sooo perfect! I wanna live like this forever!" *latches onto Taylor's arm*  
  
Taylor: "Why am I here?"  
  
Reiian: *snaps fingers*  
  
Taylor: "Ah! Reiian, my love!"  
  
Reiian: " Oh, Taylor!" *blushes*  
  
Akika: "^_^;;;; Oh my god. Could this be anymore messed up?"  
  
Reiian: *snaps fingers*  
  
Amiboshi: *takes Akika's hand and smiles sweetly*  
  
Akika: " I guess the answer was yes." ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;; "Reiian?"  
  
Reiian: Well since I'm with a totally hot guy it's only fair.  
  
  
Geez, the questions that were left unanswered in this chapter. What did  
Reiian do? Who the heck is Taylor? And why did I even bother writing this!?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Insanity Continues

It's 1:20 AM and the hallucinations are looking realer than ever.  
  
Akika: *snaps fingers*  
  
Amiboshi: *looks dazed for a moment* "Um"* looks at hands being held and quickly lets go, blushing*  
  
Tasuki- "Ya crazed psycho-bitch, let us go! *Is starting to look P.O.ed*  
  
Suboshi- *begins to take out his weapon* (which I don't remember how to spell it's name, bad me!)   
  
Akika- "No you don't!" *Snaps as it disappears*   
  
Tamahome: *Begins to regain consciousness* Where am I? *Catches sight of Akika and his eyes slowly open in fear* Mommy!!!!  
  
Everyone else ^_^;  
  
(Suddenly all eyes turn to Reiian o.o as she is the only on stupid enough to talk right then)  
Reiian: Taylor, (;.;) I'm sorry, but it's time to go now  
  
Taylor: I'll miss you. *They hug*  
  
Akika: Oh...my...god  
  
Reiian: Farewell...farewell... snaps fingers and Taylor disappears WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (Five seconds later) All right dude! Let's get this fanfic goin'!  
  
Akika: Um ^_^;; And I thought I was weird.  
  
Reiian: What ta' do? What ta' do? Geez' I never realized how hard making decisions were.  
  
Akika: *sighs* Dear God? What the hell did I do to deserve this!?  
  
  
What idiotic thing will Reiian decide upon? What will happen to the Suzaku warriors? Why are you reading this idiotic story? (Hence the title)   
  
Find out next chapter when I finally write it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
